Wet wipe products are well known in the art. They are used for wiping skin and other surfaces. A common characteristic of many of these products is that they contain synthetic fibers for strength, integrity and feel. They also tend to have a relatively flat surface texture. It has been found that when such wipes are assembled in a stack and dispensed from a tub, for example, they can be difficult to grasp, dispense and open for use. In addition, wet wipes are commonly made using processes which can be expensive and slow.
Therefore there is a need for wet wipes which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, which open easily and which still deliver other desirable properties.